Speachless
by Kill teh peoplez
Summary: A girl's life that changes within a day. Piper is a mute, with no sense of purpose. As she follows through her day, she encounters a life changing threat, that will tear her apart. One shot. T for violence


**Hey guys! This is my first one shot, and first Attack on Titan fanfiction that's a actual story!**** So please Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan, i just own my OC's**

* * *

"Get back here you thief!"

Run, run, and run. Don't stop.

My name is Piper (pie-per) Ral, and I steel things to survive. Yes I am related to Petra but she is only my cousin. My family consists of a little brother named August, a mother named Lydia, and my grandmother named Elizabeth. We all take care of each other to survive. It's hard to though when you can't talk. I was born a mute.

I normally find myself in sticky situations, like now. I'm being chased by a guard for steeling bread. Luckily he isn't as quick as I am, so I got ahead. I hide behind a corner in an alley. I can hear him following. Each footstep gets louder and louder as he gets closer. I hold my breath. Any sudden movement and that could be it.

The coast seems to be clear but just in case I go the opposite way. A hand grabs my shoulder and I jump.

"Well, well, well. I see the thief is trying to hide. Give me your name." The soldier barks. If course I can't answer so I stare.

He raises a hand and strikes me. "You should address your elders with respect, and answer me!"

Of course I couldn't respond. I kick his shin, and try to run but he grabs my ankle and trips me. He drags me out of the corner and stomps his foot on my head and grabs the bread. I hear a scream.

Wait... I can't scream. I then hear lots of yells, and shrieks. What's going on?

I get up and over the wall, is a gigantic, ugly titan face. The guard that was once chasing me drops the bread and runs.

I stare in shock, unable to move. Debris fly's through the air, as he kicks a hole in the wall. But… My home is next to the wall!

I run towards my home. A piece of debris lands in front of me, almost crushing me.

I have no time to lose so I run closer and closer to the wall. My house is crushed, along with many other houses. But my family was inside of it though. I begin dig helplessly around in the debris getting many splinters. A spear of wood goes through my hand.

I remembered earlier today.

My mother was brushing my wavy orange hair over and over again as my grandma commented on how i had her green eyes, and my father's face. We continued like that for a couple minutes until I had to leave for work.

"Don't come home too late" My grandmother frowns "if you come back the same time you did yesterday I will have to have a talk with Mr. Darwin." Mr. Darwin was my boss at the bakery I work at.

I nod my head, and I put a hand on my mother's shoulder but she doesn't move or talk. In fact she doesn't talk to anyone. I can only sometimes hear her crying in the night. Since she's barely capable of taking care of herself, my grandmother takes care of her and my brother when I'm gone.

I went to the bakery and ring the bell at the front before walking in. I expected to see Mr. Darwin, but instead I saw his bitter wife, Nancy.

"My husband isn't feeling well." She mumbles "so just go pick up the supplies we need from Charlie."

I run towards the place he stays and see Charlie, my childhood friend. He's about two years older than me since he's fifteen. He wants to join the army and protect mankind. Sometimes I think he's crazy.

"Hi Heather" Charlie greets me. I wave back at him. We catch up, and I pay him the money Mrs. Darwin gave me.

"So I was thinking about joining the survey corpse next year, so I told my dad about it and he yelled at me and told my mother." Charlie explained. "At this rate, I'll never even get to leave the house."

I wanted to respond, and tell him something to comfort him but all I could do was place a hand on his shoulder. If I could speak, I would say 'Maybe it's for the best' or something like that. I'm sure he got it anyway since responded by lifting me up and hugging me. Charlie was one of the strongest people I know. We are a pair. Since I'm not as strong as I am clever, and he acts before he thinks but is also as strong as a titan (not really) so it only makes sense we make a team.

"Would you ever join the survey corpse?" He asked.

I actually have always thought about that, but I've never answered it for myself. My father was in it as well, the survey corpse. One day he was found dead in his room and nobody knew how or why. I can't say I wasn't sad, but he didn't exactly join the survey corpse for humanity. He was just running away from his past screwing his family.

I've never really seen a titan before, but I know there big and hard to kill. You got to have guts to risk your life for them.

I swung my head right to left as a maybe. I still have a reason to live. I could never leave my family who need me to eat. The only things August can do are come with me and collect sticks sometimes.

Charlie had to hull the cart for me since it was too heavy, so we walked side by side in silence until we got to the shop.

The next couple hours were the same old. At the end of the day she gave me a piece of bread. It wouldn't be enough for the day so I had to steal some more food.

That's how I got myself here. My hands are covered in splinters and the wooden steak through my hand hurts like hell. I can't find anything which must mean they got away safely.

I look up from my digging to see a horrible smile. It seemed as if it had hundreds of teeth. Its face was boney as it stared at me. Its slender hand reached towards me slowly. I had to run.

I was being chase by the skeleton-like titan. Its mouth was wide open ready for its next meal, and it's long fingers reached out to me and trying to grab my body. I ran into an alley. Of course, it had to be a dead end. I turn around and I see a titan at the other side of it staring towards me with lustful eyes.

While it stomped towards me, the same titan that was chasing me earlier towers over me. I was picked up by its boney hand. The other titan grabbed me as well, and the two pulled at my arms like tug a war. It was a burning sensation in my shoulder, and I heard a snap. I wanted to scream in agony but my throat wouldn't let me.

I wish I could speak so I could plead for help, but I was left alone to die in silence.

Finally my shoulder ripped, and the limb was teared from my body. I opened my mouth to scream in pain but no sound came out.

I struggled in the boney titan's firm grasp. Why was I cursed? I felt so helpless. I couldn't scream for help, I could only be teared apart.

The other titan grabbed at me again, and I fell to the ground hidden behind debris.

I saw a man fly in and kill the titans tearing at me. He was walking away. No! Don't leave me here to die!

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs 'HELP! I AM HERE!" I tried to throw a chunk I rock at him, but I then realized I had fallen in a way that the rock was crushing my arm. I used my head to try and move the rock. It moved up inch by inch off my arm. I moved it just enough so I could see my crushed arm. It was twisted in a unnatural position. I dropped the rock back on my arm in terror and I could hear a large cracking noise.

By then the man left me, tangled in the debris. Left to be eaten or die from the pain or loss of blood.

My breath were short and quick, and I tried calming myself down by closing my eyes and imagining myself in a better place.

My family was there. They smiled at me and welcoming me into a warm embrace. It was so unusual. Mom was smiling, and Dad was there too.

"Dad?"

Was that how I sound? I sound so different from what I thought.

"I can talk!" I laughed happily.

Mom hugged me tightly and whispered softly in my ear "come join us dear"

They all surrounded me and squeezed at my chest making it harder to breath.

I opened my eyes and a titan had discovered my body and was lifting me up. His tight grip was crushing my chest.

This is it. I would die at the age of twelve. I spat in the titans face, hitting it in the eye. I tried again and this time spat ran down my chin. How pathetic. All I could do to get back at the monster that killed humanity is to spit at it. I didn't even do anything important. I was a useless girl, a waist of space in mankind. I was just another mouth to feed.

I had almost reached his mouth when I thought. I don't want to die. I want to live to see August grow up, and for Mom to be happy again, and for grandma to finally get the break she deserves. I want to live long enough to fall in love and have kids. I want to live

Someone must have been laughing at me. I heard a loud crunch. I felt him chewing my body, and he swallows me whole.


End file.
